


the ability to sustain prolonged effort.

by brightpinkpeppercorn



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, how do humans even keep up, vampires have stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkpeppercorn/pseuds/brightpinkpeppercorn
Summary: S is for Stamina
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	the ability to sustain prolonged effort.

Leaning against the headboard, brushing strands of dark hair, closer to wet than damp, from her forehead to focus on the clock on her nightstand. A low groan escaped her lips. They were supposed to meet the others soon. In three hours soon. That afforded them two, maybe two-and-a-half hours to sleep with a quick shower when they rose. A shared shower, of course, to save time. Better they go with just two hours - sleep, then quick shower, then a large cup of coffee before this very important meeting. God knows she would need it after a night like that. 

Pulling the bedsheets, cool against her still hot skin, up to her chin, she looked over at him. Nate with his hair disheveled, chest rising slowly then falling slowly, eyes closed, and lips slightly parted - he looked serene, looked peaceful. 

Perhaps it was ill advised to accept his invitation to his bedroom after an evening of research. Both of them knew they’d have to be in the common room earlier than usual the next morning. But how his finger traced along her arm, his hand taking hers, lacing their fingers together. How his eyes darkened in the dim light provided by the soft lamps in the large space, the intensity of his gaze intentional. How she’d wanted the same thing, reading over the same page of the journal article four times as her legs draped over his knees. 

First, he sunk before her, hands holding her thighs and his head dipped between them. He was methodical as he worked. Easy and relaxed. Until flashes of white burst behind her shut eyes, his name recited like a private prayer. 

They started slow. Controlled and steady. Foreheads pressed and mouths searching for the other, they moved in tandem. He was patient, so patient. His hand slipped between them to pull her closer, feel her crumble beneath him before he could do the same. 

Even a man like him - well, a vampire like him - needed to pace themselves. Long kisses and gentle caresses followed. 

Then again. This next time faster. This next time with his hands on her hips. Guiding her, watching her, revering her as his long, lean frame dipped into the mattress. 

One last time. Proposed when she caught her breath, facing the ceiling, arm thrown over her eyes. She turned towards him, rolled onto her side. Eyes focused on his chest, coated with a sheen of sweat. Nate was tempting. Just a minute. She needed just one minute, maybe five. 

Just one last time. 

She wondered, finally sitting up, legs and everything aching, how she kept up. How time had passed so quickly, lost in the entanglement of his limbs. Pushing past her limits but still needing so much more. And she wondered how much more he could still give her. 

She’d have to ponder later. Because they only had three hours left.


End file.
